


Timestamps

by JenyaKeefe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, Emails and Texts, Epistolary, Ficlet, M/M, No HEA, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenyaKeefe/pseuds/JenyaKeefe
Summary: Stiles left for college. Derek stayed in Beacon Hills. Two years later, Derek gets an email.





	Timestamps

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling sad.

   
**To:** kered2024@gmail.com  
**From:** Stilinskim@stanford.edu  
**Subject:** Just a heads up

 **Sent:** January 20, 5:37 p.m. 

Hey Derek, 

I'm sorry to bother you after all this time, but I think someone's about to bother you more, so I wanted to give you fair warning. I just had kind of an ugly breakup with a guy named Adam, and he's contacting some of my exes and old friends telling them that I gave him an STD and that they should get tested. Which, obviously, is not an issue for you in any way, but you should be aware that this guy is stirring up shit and will probably get to you eventually. He can be safely ignored.

Okay, that's all. I apologize for bugging you, and I apologize that you're about to get dragged into my problems.

Best,

Stiles

 

***

   
**To:** Stilinskim@stanford.edu  
**From:** kered2024@gmail.com  
**Subject:** Re: Just a heads up

 **Sent:** January 21, 1:15 a.m.

Are you okay?

 

***

   
**To:** kered2024@gmail.com  
**From:**   Stilinskim@stanford.edu  
**Subject:** No worries

 **Sent:** January 21, 1:17 a.m.

Oh, yeah. He's lying. I'm STD-free.

Stiles

 

***

   
**To:** Stilinskim@stanford.edu  
**From:** kered2024@gmail.com  
**Subject:** Re: No worries

 **Sent:** January 22, 11:07 a.m. 

That's not what I meant. This Adam person is obviously trying to hurt you. Did he hurt you?

 

***

   
**To:** kered2024@gmail.com  
**From:**   Stilinskim@stanford.edu  
**Subject:** Ugggghhhh

 **Sent:** January 22, 1:46 p.m. 

He started out nice, and then he was kind of controlling but still nice, and then very controlling and not nice at all. I didn't let him control me, so now, yes, he is trying to hurt me.

He's annoying but harmless. He can't do any real damage, except by making me doubt my judgement even more than I already did. I seem to be shaping up to be a person who is good at studying and working, but just unbelievably terrible at relationships. Like, fundamentally bad at making the right decisions about who to care about. Which is a hard thing to learn about myself - it's something that my dad is good at, and I am just not.

And that - I do realize - is definitely not your problem.

See you around,

Stiles

 

***

   
**To:** Stilinskim@stanford.edu  
**From:** kered2024@gmail.com  
**Subject:** Ugggghhhh

 **Sent:**  January 22, 7:50 p.m.

None of that is true. What you said about yourself. You hooked up with a dick, but it's not your fault.

 

***

   
**To:** kered2024@gmail.com  
**From:**   Stilinskim@stanford.edu  
**Subject:** Ugggghhhh

 **Sent:** January 22, 11:25 p.m. 

I have hooked up with a diverse variety of dicks. Some are born dicks, some achieve dickness, and some have dickhood thrust upon them. I'm the one thing they all have in common. The ones that aren't jerks are the ones that don't want me to stick around.

 

***

   
**To:** Stilinskim@stanford.edu  
**From:** kered2024@gmail.com  
**Subject:** Ugggghhhh

 **Sent:**  January 23, 1:12 a.m.

You needed to go to college

 

***

  
**To:** kered2024@gmail.com  
**From:** Stilinskim@stanford.edu  
**Subject:** Ugggghhhh

 **Sent:** January 22, 11:25 p.m.

You don't get to

Look, let's not do this again, okay. Don't even reply. I am totally fine, and I'm sorry to bother you with my drama.

 

***

   
**To:** Stilinskim@stanford.edu  
**From:** kered2024@gmail.com  
**Subject:** Re: Uggghhh

 **Sent:**  January 26, 8:24 p.m.

I got the call from Adam and I'm worried. Are you sure you're okay? Do the campus cops know about this guy? How does he even know about me?

 

 **Text message from Stiles to Derek**  
**Sent: January 26, 8:27 p.m.**

I didn't keep you a secret? Was that something you expected?

 

 **Text messages from Derek to Stiles**  
**Sent: January 26, 9:15 -9:18 p.m.**

No

of course not

but no one has this number

he must have spent time/effort/money getting it

And that seemed obsessed and weird

Tell me you told the cops that he's abusing you

 

 **Text message from Stiles to Derek**  
**Sent: January 26, 9:27 p.m.**

 He's not abusing me.

 

 **Text message from Derek to Stiles**  
**Sent: January 26, 9:28 p.m.**

 yes he is

 

 **Text message from Derek to Stiles**  
**Sent: January 26, 9:35 p.m.**

 Stiles are you there?

 

 **Text message from Derek to Stiles**  
**Sent: January 26, 9:44 p.m.**

 Pls answer me I'm worried

 

 **Text message from Stiles to Derek**  
**Sent: January 26, 9:46 p.m.**

Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm sorry you got involved in all this. It's no big deal.

 

 **Text message from Derek to Stiles**  
**Sent: January 26, 9:53 p.m.**

 dont apologize for what someone else did. are you okay

 

 

 **Text message from Stiles to Derek**  
**January 26, 9:55 p.m.**

God, I wish I could just talk to you. You used to be one the person I could say anything to, and now I feel like I can't even talk to you unless some bullshit like this happens. I just wish we could talk

**(Unsent)**

 

 

 **Text messages from Stiles to Derek**  
**Sent: January 26, 10:01-10:06 p.m.**

 I am fine. 

Yes, the campus cops know.

Everyone knows.

I'm not in danger. I'm trying to study.

Don't worry so much. You know I'm not yours to worry about anymore.

 

 

 **Text Message from Derek to Stiles**  
**January 27, 2:14 a.m.**  


 yes you are

  **(Unsent)**


End file.
